Poems
by cookie-happiness
Summary: My first attempt at writing poetry, so I wont be writing anything like Venus and Adonis anytime soon. Who knows, I could become the new William Shakespeare! he he. Anyway, poems consist of mainly tragedy, but I may add some romance in there somewhere. This is really just an experiment to see if I can write poetry; I suck at literature. R&R, I want to know what you guys think!
1. Naru, I Really Love You

**Naru, I Really Love You**

If life is as short as they say it is,  
then I want to say one thing.  
My chest aches when I see you together,  
the pain turns to a sting.

She's young, refreshing and famous to,  
yet why do you love her so?  
I fell for you when I was young and innocent,  
and when I confessed you turned me down with a harsh no.

I understand that I am no match for her,  
but why do you continue to make me suffer?  
With a stare so cold you order me so narcissistically,  
in the end I have no one to turn to, no father, no mother.

I continue to work under your constant flaunting,  
for those I consider precious.  
She laughs at my defensiveness with a glint in her eyes;  
however my own laughs have become tired and effortless.

In my dreams I see a kinder you,  
Someone who smiles warmly and takes my hand.  
But I know that this you is anything but the real you,  
The pain hurts so much that I'm finally un able to stand.

Is this what you wanted?  
Such a heart broken me?  
Well you've finally torn me apart,  
I'm now in pieces, can't you see?

If life is as short as they say it is,  
then I want to say one thing.  
My chest aches when I see you together,  
the pain turns to a sting.

I can finally say after writing this,  
that maybe someday I can forget you.  
But if I could take one thing back, it would be this;  
"Naru, I Really Love You"


	2. Don't Wake Me Up

**Don't Wake Me Up**

Don't wake me up if you're not going to be there  
'Cause in my dreams you always handle me with such care

I know deep inside that you'll never smile so sweetly  
Yet for some reason I want that sweet smile, even if it is only to greet me

In my dreams you are kind, gentle and loving  
yet in reality you show me nothing

For some reason I came to love you, but the pain is becoming more painful as everyday goes by  
I always wonder if you love me to, but really, why would you love me? Why?

My chest continues to ache for your feelings  
However you'd rather me have no such things

I wish for you in my dreams, and there you are  
however no matter how close you seem, the real you is still so far

I would probably still love you in 30, no, 1000 years from now  
but I understand that my love for you is something you'll never allow

Naru,  
Don't wake me up if you're not going to be there  
'Cause in my dreams you always handle me with such care


	3. Bound By Another's Spell

This one doesn't relate to the ones before. It's a separate poem I though I would share. Oh and I didn't intent to make them sound so gloomy, it's just how it came out ^_^ But I'm glad people have reviewed!

And my stupid computer wouldn't let me put spacing between paragraphs in, so hopefully you can work that out by yourself *fingers crossed* If the paragraph spaces show up when your reading this ... then your a freaking god!

Anyhow, read on ...

* * *

**Bound By Another's Spell  
**

Love is just a word, is it not?

I also thought that to.

Until that one faithful day

When I fell in love with you.

Your eyes shone bright with love and kindness

You smile lit up the room.

But she soon come to me form elsewhere

Sealing me with eternal doom.

Her innocent fatigue hides the evil

That resides within her head.

I knew then that I was trapped

My hope in love forever dead.

Are you following what I am saying?

No? Then listen well.

I loved her and she loved me

Yet I was in another's spell.

Do you know who I speak of?

If not I shall tell.

The women I hate is called Masako

Go and learn it well.

My heart belongs to a girl named Mai

However my soul belongs to another.

Masako is cruel, conniving and evil

But I am forever bound as her lover.

If I was free form her deathly grasp

I would spend my life with you.

Until then, wait for me

Mai, please don't leave me to.

Love is just a word, is it not?

I also thought that to.

Until that one faithful day

When I fell in love with you.


	4. If I had to describe my love for you

**Okay so here's another poem. Although i'm not sure if this one is okay, it seems a little off to me. Oh well, R&R!**

**If you don't, i'll stuff you with cookies until you explode *holds up cookies - ninja style!* ... ^.^**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. Computers being really annoying again. IT WONT LET ME SPACE MY PARAGRAPHS FOR THE POEMS! *throws cookies at computer* stupid comp! Again, if you can read the context below, then you-are-a-cookie-God! Wooop! *picks cookies back up from computer desk* now go read, I don't want to talk anymore.**

* * *

If I had to describe my love for you, it wouldn't be with words.

You'd be an angel in a painting, saving me, the bird.

I say a bird since I can only fly so far with such wings.

Yet an angel like you can lift me higher with the song she sings.

In a painting you'll stand with a smile so bright.

Your eyes and face holds up such sacred light.

But even though in a painting you glow.

With that alone my whole feelings can't show.

I begged the God's for such a soul mate like you.

And you came, but I can not be with you.

In times of need you know i'll be there.

Yet in times of love i'll be elsewhere.

Elsewhere? Why you ask?

Well i've been given such an important task.

The task in hand makes me shiver in fear.

For I wonder that i'll hurt you when you come near.

My job is that of a ghostly wonder.

Forever searching for those down under.

1 assistant was all I worked around.

When you came, hope was found.

With your bright smile you gathered so much more company.

As weird as you made it, we worked as one; a family.

That is why I can not love you and ask you to stay.

I fear I may lose you, hurt you, or drive you away.

As time goes on I realise something.

I wont have less than nothing.

I must deny my love for you.

However they grow stronger, as if on que.

Forget my fears, hurt and humanity.

Since every second I see you I lose my sanity.

My insanity is fueled by my desire.

Forgive me Lord, I can no longer be a lie.

You are here and I am to.

So i'll take this chance to love you.

After such an honor was bestowed upon me.

I want to say something to make you see.

As i've said before; you're an angel and I one of many birds.

Explaining my love for you is hard when I use words.

No words? Love needs words to work, right?

Wrong. You only need love, emotion and sight.

Words are not needed to explain your love.

Since God has stolen them from above.

God takes away words since love needs not.

But feelings stay in the heart, never forgot.

My love for you isn't something I can explain.

That's why my mouth is rather plain.

My point is this ...

If I had to describe my love for you, it wouldn't be with words.

You'll be an angel in a painting, saving me, the bird.

You're an angel in my eyes, and I am a dove.

For you release me from a life without love.

Again, words can not describe my full love for you.

It looks like i'll have to show you, our future is due.

With a love struck smile and a soft sigh.

I end this poem addressed to Mai.

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**Sorry about it being so loooong, I was trying to cram so much in there... I still didn't manage to though. Sigh *eats cookies whilst prodding the ground in sadness* damn brain ...**

**I lost what I was actually writing about half way through, so I just went with the flow and wrote anything that sprung to mind... SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING! *hides behind giant cookie in fear* oooooh, giant cookie ... *forgets about you lot - dribbles over cookie!***

**Anyway ... review and tell me if you get what this is about, or if your confused. Like I said, i'm not so sure about this one. It doesn't feel, right somehow.**

**Oh well, on to the next thing!**


	5. I'll Be Waiting

Damn. It feels as if my poems are getting weirder by the day... strange. Anyway! Thank you for all of the reviews you guys are writing! I feel so happy, he he. Go help your self to a cookie... and give one to me. I'm hungry... ^.^ Sooo, i'm currently writing an epilogue to Fate? Cruel? No way! So go check it out! it's taken me ages because i've been so busy -.- feel some sympathy for me... moving on! READ READ READ ... then ... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

And damn this Fanfiction! It won't let me do anything. Booooooo...

And to clear things up - this is form Mai's POV.

Cookie out!

* * *

**I'll Be Waiting**

It hurts Naru, it hurts a lot.

Yet nothing I say can erase my slot.

It's my destiny, my fate to die.

So i'll take this chance to say goodbye.

You may wish to seek revenge for me not lasting.

But I beg that you do not; It's time for my passing.

I do admit that I wasn't ready to die.

And that i'll miss you all, that's no lie.

However it seems my death was inevitable.

Even if the course of events were uneventful.

The ghost that killed me with such force,

Will soon vanish too; it's life's course.

The other's will cry and you might to.

But just remember that I Love You.

Before I leave I m ust say one thing.

Even if leaving like this hurts with a sting.

You must not waste your life hating.

Because for you, i'll be waiting.


	6. Never Had The Chance

Never Had The Chance

Dear Naru,

My thoughts are unknown to you since I am dead,  
However what I'm thinking needs to be said.

I was young, inexperienced, yet I found you,  
Through so many Ghost Hunts it felt so un-true.

I knew nothing about you until that strange encounter,  
When I met you part way through my high school banter.

Ghosts where the topic between my friends like normal,  
But then you came along acting rather formal.

Mentions of Ghosts and rising curiosity, I became rather persistant.  
Somehow making me break a camera and harm your assistant.

With new found work I became a Ghost Hunter,  
Finding restless spirits that continued to wonder.

Many were evil and set out to harm me,  
But I was saved by my own idea of family.

I met many people and friends throughout my life.  
Many of which stayed permanent in my life.

I worked well with my work mates, your assistant too.  
All of which I met through you.

It seemed that my life was finally right,  
But all happiness left on that un-eventful night.

With my Ghost filled dreams and unknown powers,  
I headed with you all to those haunted towers.

All was well until I reached the top floor,  
Where an angry spirit locked me behind a door.

Time was ticking but I couldn't be found,  
Only when I was killed was I allowed to make a sound.

The Ghost we were looking for was a murderous young man,  
Who died shortly after getting hit by a speeding van.

He locked away, then strangled women in three.  
In that night, he did he same to me.

Since my pain filled screams filled the bloodthirsty air,  
My team, my family, then knew I was there.

I heard your footsteps before all went dark.  
And when you found me, I had lost all spark.

Everybody told me I was full of good energy,  
And that I brought smiles to those around me.

I had my life full of the things I cherished.  
Yet after I was killed, it all quickly perished.

My life was short and full of surprises.  
It made me realize how sacred life is.

I loved my friends, 'family' and job.  
Losing them made me weep and sob.

I met your brother. He's waiting for you to.  
My only regret? I never had the chance to say I love you.


	7. Suicidal non relation to Ghost Hunt

This Poem is about a boy who took his own life due to the harassment he was receiving from people around him. I know it has nothing to do with Ghost Hunt, but I wanted to write this to show exactly how much physical and emotional damage people can do to someone if they are cruel to them. Each person is born on this Earth for a reason. And that is not to take their precious life due to cruel, ignorant people who think its ok to mock and judge others. You are who you are. No one should make you feel less special than you really are.

I hope everyone agrees with me when I say that bullying someone based on their sexual preference, race, beliefs or anything else is wrong. Nobody is the same. Everybody is different. And that's the way it should stay.

(Everything below is from my mind only) I am sorry if this desturbs or upsets anyone.

Thank you.

**Suicidal**

The pounding thunder,  
The restless rain.  
The forgotten sun,  
My endless pain.

Pain from love,  
Pain from rejection.  
Pain from abandonment,  
Pain from dejection.

Through no parents,  
Through no friends.  
Through no love and hope,  
Now comes an end.

An end of life.  
An end of me.  
An end of this torture,  
You've set on me.

There goes my final goodbye,  
There goes my final look.  
There goes my final sigh,  
Then my last breath is took.

From constant teasing,  
To endless pain.  
My breathless scream,  
Is drowned by the rain.

Finally, no more looks,  
Of pure discust.  
No more hurt,  
Since i'm now dust.

I have suffered,  
I have lost.  
My depressing life,  
Now gone with no cost.

I had enough of it,  
The bullying, the pain.  
It was all too much,  
For me to substain.

I've lived without love,  
Without care and sheer kindness.  
So why shouldn't I,  
Enter eternal darkness.

Away from you,  
Away from all others.  
Away from your eyes,  
Away from your lovers.

My name is Mark Simmons.  
I am fifteen years old.  
I hung myself,  
Due to the story I told.

My life held no happiness,  
My life held no care.  
My life held no heart,  
For that held only a tear.

I hope that you're all happy,  
That i'm no longer there.  
Since nobody I knew,  
Even wanted to care.

So i'll say it again...

My name is Mark,  
I am now dead.  
Because I was hated for nothing.  
There, enough said.

Before I leave,  
I have only one wish:  
That for all that ever teased me,  
To never forget this;

You and your constant hurt,  
Is the reason for that blooded knife.  
For you all hurt me so bad,  
I took my own life.


End file.
